Sonrieme a Mi
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Franco veía a Matías, no veía a Inti. No le veía a él y eso era lo que más le dolía, ya que era Inti quien ayudaba y amaba a Franco con locura. Le dolia que cada vez que Franco le sonreía, no era para él esa sonrisa, sino para Matías /A falta de la categoría de Aliados, voy a dejar este Fics unos días acá hasta que pueda ver como agragarlos a FF. Ojala no les moleste/ FrancoxInti


Capitulo Unico:

Inti miró de nuevo a Franco mientras caminaban por la mansión de Noah/Azul, era de noche y ambos estaban desvelados. Este hablaba algo sobre las distintas fotografías que había podido sacar gracias a la nueva cámara que él- o en este caso Matías- le había regalado por su buena conducta en las ultimas semanas.

Franco, que ya se había dado cuenta de hace rato de que Matías le había dejado de prestar atención desde que empezó a relatarle que seria cool fotografiar de cerca a un león africano, lo miro detenidamente. Sin embargo el castaño, lejos de despabilarlo solo se encontraba de nuevo hipnotizado en los gestos de su compañero. Se veía gracioso cuando sonreía de la nada y sus mejillas se sonrojaban suavemente, seguro pensando algo vergonzoso desde su perspectiva. Franco sonrio sin darse cuenta. Ya que sin darse cuenta, a él también le gustaba observar al chico que le ayudo a salir del vandalismo y la soledad de la calle.

Cuando Franco sonrio y dejo de verlo, Inti se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Franco no era alguien que le sonreía a cualquiera.

No cualquiera tenia el gran honor de verlo sonreir con sinceridad y aunque le costase admitirlo, sabia que solo él y Azul se habían ganado su sonrisa.

Intio volvió a sonreir mientras entraban a la cocina. Muchos pensaban que Franco era un rebelde sin causa ni futuro... pero él sabía que no era todo verdad del ser terrenal. De hecho, había mucho más ¿Pero como se los explicaría a los demás? ¿A Ian?...

¿Cómo iba a explicarles que se había enamorado perdidamente de Franco?

¿Qué con su actitud de chico malo, había logrado que llegase a él el sentimiento que los humanos llamaban amor?

—Hey, chabón... —lo llamo Franco, agitando su mano frente a su cara— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

—Si... si... —dijo sonriendo ya falsamente y Franco lo noto.

No había forma...

Inti no podía decirles que se había enamorado de su Aliado. Porque sabia que Ian no lo comprendería... Como tampoco comprendería el amor que Gopal le tenia a Manuelito. O como el amor que nacio entre Venecia y Noah, Ian simplemente nunca los entendería.

Además, si de igual manera se los dijera, ellos volverían cada uno a su hogar. Lejos de sus Aliados. Lejos de Franco...

—Yo creo que tu leche tibia te hizo mal, Matías... encerio —dijo Franco burlon y rio suavemente.

Ese era otra razón por el cual ocultar su amor... Franco pensaba que él era Matías.

Franco veía a Matías, no veía a Inti. No le veía a él y eso era lo que más le dolía, ya que era Inti quien ayudaba y amaba a Franco con locura.

Le dolia que cada vez que Franco le sonreía, no era para él esa sonrisa, sino para Matías. Le dolia que todas esas palabras de agradecimiento no terminaban con un... _Muchas gracias, Inti. Sos lo mejor... _Sino que terminaban con el nombre de Matías.

Inti apretó fuertemente sus manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza, enojándose. Franco se había ido hace unos minutos, no lo veria enfadándose consigo mismo.

De pronto Inti sentía su garganta cerrarse y su pecho presionarle. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tristeza? ¿Envidia? ¿Celos?.

El ser de luz abrió sus ojos, se sentía tan... humano.

Franco lo volvia nuevamente humano.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él no era de esta forma. Inti no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos humanos, pero ya era tarde...

Se había enamorado de Franco y sabia que se moriría al momento de volver con los suyos.

Pero ahora él estaba con Franco, en la Tierra, y aprovecharía cada momento que le quedase de su misión. Por eso permanecía cerca, observándole, preocupándose, sin apartarse de su lado. Porque Franco le importaba, y era eso lo que sentía y estaba seguro de que seguiría sintiendo.

A pesar de que lo hubiera deseado, él no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño desde ese momento. Su cuerpo se sentía bien y extrañaba la cercanía de Franco. Pero su mente no lo estaba. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que soñaba la misma cosa, una y otra vez. Aunque soñar con su Aliado no era novedad. Inti siempre suponía que, la mirada de él, era suficientemente fuerte como para impregnarse en su memoria y permanecer hasta en tus sueños. Y deseaba que asi fuera, él no quería olvidarlo cuando volviese a Ipsilon Andrómeda B.

Tampoco quería que Franco lo olvidase... pero eso era imposible. Porque era a Matías a quien seguiría viendo a pesar de todo, seria a Matías quien al final de todo -pese a su esfuerzo y dedicación- se quedaría al lado de Franco.

Aún así ahora, no encontraba el valor de siquiera de decirle la verdad, porque le creería loco y se alejaría de su lado y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Extrañamente al cerrar sus ojos, había conseguido encontrarse en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más.

Alli, en sus sueños, era el único lugar donde podía tener a Franco como querria. Sin Azul, sin Ian, sin Matías molestándolos. Solo ellos dos, solo Inti y Franco. Un ser de luz y uno terrenal.

En donde Franco le sonreía a él. A Inti.

Y, aun dormido, sonrio. Sin saber, que cierto fotógrafo novato, lo miraba dormir con una sonrisa suave.


End file.
